


Naughty dudes doing naughty things

by ellay_gee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Name Calling, No one is innocent, but i dont want to ruin things, but its ok because we don't slut shame in this house, everyone is kind of a slut au, heavy dom/sub tones, ive come back from my hiatus, like a lot, like its almost all beejers, lots of blow jobs, other characters appear, this is pure smut, to bring you dirty smut, use of titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellay_gee/pseuds/ellay_gee
Summary: Noctis and Prompto stay in during a long weekend and do dirty, demeaning things to each other. Ok. so one of them does dirty, demeaning things to the other, but everyone's on board and super along for the ride.Day 6 of Promptis NSFW Week: Power Play (sorta?)/"Do you ever imagine me just holding you down and fucking you into the mattress?"





	Naughty dudes doing naughty things

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i am back from my long, (mostly) unexpected hiatus. It was due to sad things, which we won't address here. It's dirty smut time, and that's always a happy time! Ok, so i do want to say that some folks may not like this because it does get a bit rough and dirty, but I didn't want to tag it to death, either. Just read the tags and if you think you'll be triggered and upset by the happenings, then stay away! I want everyone to have a good time:)

It had started out innocently enough; Noctis’s twentieth birthday had parlayed itself into a long, indulgent night filled with great food, fun games, and lots of hanging around his best friends.

In fact, it was nearing dawn when Ignis and Gladiolus finally took their leave. They knew the other two planned to hunker down in the apartment for the rest of the weekend, getting drunk and eating junk food. To ensure they had a good time, Gladio conveniently “forgot” several cases of beer, while Ignis in turn showed them where he’d stashed a few bottles of liquor.

(Ignis also left strict instructions to the doorman--who was a Glaive in a fancy uniform--to not let either boy leave the premises without a sobriety check and a call to the adviser)

It was no secret that the two had started messing around. Ok, it was technically a secret, but Ignis and Gladiolus certainly knew. And up until this weekend, they’d done barely more than some mild cuddling, hand holding, and exchanged a few (mostly) chaste kisses. But last night—

— _last night—_

The two had been playing the latest DLC for Justice Monsters 5, and they were ribbing each other aggressively. One thing lead to another, and Noctis found himself uttering the phrase “Well, as your prince, I command you to suck my dick.”

Prompto giggled and set down his controller. He shoved the coffee table away from the couch awkwardly and got to his knees in front of Noctis. “It would be my pleasure, Your Highness.”

Prompto _never_ called Noctis anything but by his name in any other circumstance. But, hearing him refer to him as ‘Highness’ in this instance did things to the Prince’s psyche that left him desperate to hear it again. And as if _that_ didn’t stiffen Noct’s cock immediately, the slender fingers sliding up his thighs certainly did. Prompto helped him to shimmy his pants down far enough to free his cock before taking the head in his mouth.

Now, the prince was no virgin. He’d had both Gladio and Ignis on several occasions, and a three day tryst with a couple of Tennebraen boys on a vacation in Galdin Quay. But he quickly realized the things Prompto was doing with his tongue put them all to shame. The things he was doing with his tongue should be _illegal_.

He was so surprised—and unprepared—for the hot breaths and wet kisses placed upon his thighs…for the _dirty fucking words_ that were falling from those perfect lips…for the fact that it seemed as if Prompto had no gag reflex…that he came within minutes. He didn’t stand a chance.

Prompto didn’t utter a word about it. He just swallowed as he stared up into the prince’s eyes, a happy lust dancing in their depths. He pulled off of Noctis’s deflating member, a wet _pop_ joining the idle music of the paused game behind him.

A silly grin spread across Noctis’s face as he reveled in the memory. He shook it off him, leaning back to take in Prompto in all his glory. They were several beers into day two and waiting on the pizza to arrive; Noctis wearing a pair of black boxers and nothing else while Prompto lounged in his usual sweats and tee. His unstyled hair fell softly into his face, framing it in gold. 

Noctis wanted to do things to that beautiful face. He wanted to curl his fingers into that gorgeous hair, and--

Noctis got himself a naughty idea.

He waited until Prompto was concentrating hard on the screen before leaning in and resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. “Hey,” he said nonchalantly, keeping his voice low. “Do you ever imagine me just holding you down and fucking you into the mattress?”

Prompto full on dropped the controller, unwittingly sending Ezio off a ledge to his untimely death. “Yeah,” he squeaked, a redness that had nothing to do with his alcohol consumption nearly engulfed the freckles on his cheeks.  “A lot, actually.”

“Oh, yeah?” Noctis used his most honeyed tone. He flicked his tongue forward against Prompto’s earlobe, smiling at the shiver he got in response. “What else do you think about?”

Noctis trailed his hand down Prompto’s chest, playing in the folds of the fabric of his worn tee. When he reached the hem, instead of going lower, he teased his way under the shirt and splayed his cool fingers across Prompto’s warm stomach.

The freckled youth sputtered a little and his cock began noticeably pressing against the front of his sweatpants. “A, uh, a lot of things. I think of you forcing me to my knees and having me suck you off…” he cast a sidelong glance at the prince to gauge his reaction, and seeing only encouragement (and no small amount of lust) he continued. “…in front of Ignis and Gladio.” As he admitted the fantasy, Prompto ran a hand over the front of his sweats, squeezing his cock a little.

Noctis was quick to slap the roaming hand away, but followed up the slightly harsh action with a gentle nuzzle into Prompto’s neck. “ _I didn’t say you could touch yourself._ ” He whispered the words before nipping Prompto’s ear. He ran his tongue down the crook of the other boy’s neck, gently squeezing a pert nipple as he did.

Prompto immediately stilled his own hands, swallowing hard. “Yeah, of course. Sorry.”

“Good boy,” Noctis murmured as he bit Prompto’s earlobe again. “Ignis definitely likes to watch, so we can arrange that if you like. What else?”

Prompto clenched his fists at his side; the need to touch himself almost overwhelming. “Uhm, I, uh, sometimes I think about when we uh…take the train. And we have to scrunch up so close, you know? Sometimes I think about you fucking me, right there in the back. S-sometimes the passengers don’t notice. Sometimes they do…sometimes you make me fuck them, too.”

“ _Damn_ , Prom…that’s hot.” Noctis straddled the other boy, making sure Prompto’s hard cock was pressed into the cleft of his ass as he settled, the fabric of Prompto’s sweats and his own thin boxers the only barriers between them. He planted one hand against the back of the sofa, trailing the other down the side of Prompto’s face, rubbing that plush bottom lip with his thumb.

His dark eyes glittered dangerously. “Anything else?”

Prompto smiled, violet eyes dancing with alcohol-induced mirth. “Well, sometimes I have a dream where you make me to wear pink lingerie and reaaaally high heels and walk through the citadel on a leash attached to your wrist. Those usually end with you bending me over the conference table and fucking my brains out while boring council members talk about boring council stuff.”

Noctis chuckled and rocked back, eliciting a gasp from the blonde beneath him. “Oh, that would be such a fucking power move. Like, ‘oh, keep talking about trade agreements, Councilman Deckheart, I’m just gonna fuck the shit out of my little whore.’ Hilarious.”

Prompto’s dick twitched against Noctis’s ass at his words, making him smile all the more darkly. “You like that, huh? You like it when I call you a whore?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Gods, yes.” If the affirmation and pretty blush that spread across Prompto’s cheeks wasn’t answer enough, the repeated twitch of his cock against the prince’s ass certainly drove the message home.

The prince kissed him deeply, then. "For the record," he murmured against the blonde's lips, "It would be black lingerie. I'd pierce your nipples and dick with little silver hoops and you'd never wear anything but corsets and lace when in my presence." Noctis was leaning in for a kiss when the buzzer by the door sounded, alerting them to their food arriving. Groaning, Noctis unfolded himself from Prompto’s lap and sauntered over to the door, popping his hard cock out of the flap on his boxers and stroking it idly.

Holding in the white button, he cleared his throat and tried to talk normally into the speaker. “Who’s on duty down there?”

“Uh, it’s myself and Nyx Ulric, Sir.” The usual "doorman" said (honestly, they were fooling no one). “I”ve got your pizza. It’s been inspected.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Ok, then, send the super safe food up with Ulric, and tell him to just come in with it. I don’t feel like coming to the door again.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Noctis whirled to face Prompto again, who quickly removed his hand from where it had been stroking his cock through his sweats.

“Hrm, well seems like you don’t even know how to listen.”

Prompto pouted at him. “I’m dying here, Noct.”

Noctis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nuh-uh. Right now, I am ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Sir’, and I don’t think you _deserve_ to touch yourself just yet.  You gotta earn it.”

Prompto couldn’t help the grin that split is face. “Gods, that’s so fucking hot, Noct-er, uhm, Sir.”

“Well, then, strip and get to work _whore_.”

The blonde nearly sprang to his feet, eager to do as he was commanded. He stopped with his sweats still pooling around his knees, hard cock standing proud and already leaking precome. “Wait, isn’t Nyx about to come in with that pizza?”

Noctis shrugged. “So? If I do recall, all the fantasies you just told me about involved fucking in front of other people. And _sharing_. You’re not telling me you’re all talk, are you?”

Prompto looked nervous for the first time. “N-no, it’s just…uhm…”

Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes. “Look, Nyx has walked in on Gladio-fucking-me-fucking-Iggy, and if I recall correctly, he barely batted an eye and just planted his face between Gladio’s cheeks and gave him the rimming of his life. It’s fine.”

Prompto took a deep breath and smiled. He quickly swiped his nearly full beer from the table and drank it all in one go. “Alright, then, let’s fucking do this.” He shucked off his pants and stumbled around a bit removing his socks, but was down on his knees in mere moments.

They were in the living room in front of the set of floor-to-ceiling windows, the late evening sky acting as a beautiful backdrop to the beautiful blonde before him.

Noctis knew that Prompto was a strong, independent soul. Though he was never one to steal the spotlight, he wasn’t one to let someone shove him out of it, either. To see him so willing, so submissive to Noctis’s desires…to know that he fantasized scenarios in which his full trust and wellbeing was in the prince’s hands was intensely erotic.

Noctis crooked his finger, indicating Prompto to follow him. The blonde complied, swaying his hips as he crawled behind the prince. They stopped where they would be directly across from the door when it opened, and on the other side of them was a completely unobstructed window—if the people in the penthouse in the next highrise over were so inclined to watch, they would have quite the view.

“Well, my little whore, it’s time for you to do what you were made for.” Noctis gestured down to his dick, which was still poking out of the flap of his black boxers, standing at the ready. Prompto grinned and scooted forward on his knees, reaching up with tentative fingers to maneuver the boxers down around the prince’s feet.

He nuzzled between Noctis’s legs, licking soft stripes across the bottom of the prince's ballsack while he gently ran moistened fingers up the length of the prince's cock.

Though it felt good—better than good, really—Noctis was impatient and he soon wrapped his hands into the soft blond hair he loved so much, gripping it just tight enough to hold the other man still as he shoved his dick into the warm heat of Prompto’s mouth.

He started out slow and deep, since he already knew that the other’s gag reflex wasn’t something to worry about. He would thrust in, making sure that Prompto took it all and hold it there, smiling as his pretty violet eyes began tearing with the effort. Then he would drag himself back out until just the tip of his cock rested on Prompto’s tongue before deliberately shoving himself in again.

“You still need to be punished for touching yourself.” Noctis murmured as he pulled all the way out this time. He grasped himself by the base of his cock and tapped it against Prompto’s lips as he thought. He smiled when the door opened and Nyx walked in holding their dinner.

“Hey, Prince No—oh fuck. Again? Am I like your personal surprise guest or something?” Nyx rolled his eyes and dropped the box onto the coffee table that still stood askew.

Noctis snorted, still gently tapping his dick on Prompto’s face. “Like you’d have it any other way. In fact, give me your belt.”

Prompto’s eyes widened significantly, but he didn’t make a move to protest. Nyx obliged the prince, but then grabbed a slice of pizza and settled himself on the couch. “I dunno if you’re wanting me to participate, but I haven’t eaten anything today, so I’m gonna at least have this while I’m here.”

Noctis took the long braided belt and folded it in half, stepping back from Prompto who remained on his knees. “You can have the whole thing for all I care. I’m gonna eat cupcakes out of Prom’s asshole.”

“You’re going to what?!” Prompto squawked, nearly rising to his feet before he remembered himself and settled back into his submissive position; on his knees, legs splayed wide with his unbearably hard cock standing nearly straight up.

Noctis walked behind him and popped his ass with the belt, relishing in the little squeak the blonde let out. “I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, remember? You’re just a whore; you don’t have any say in the matter.” He popped the other cheek as he circled the object of his desire. “You’re here for _my_ pleasure.”

This time he unfurled the belt and hit Prompto a bit harder on the inner thigh. He was a little worried he’d gone to far, but Prompto couldn’t hide the pleasured moan he let out as he begged for the belt again.

Nyx cleared his throat, grabbing both their attention. His eyes had lost their humor, the light instead replaced by a dark lust that matched that of the prince. “Make him make that sound again.”

Noctis grinned and aimed the belt, ripping into Prompto’s thigh hard enough to raise an immediate welt. He choked out a beautiful high-pitched dry sob. “Ok, that fucking hurt _just right_. That’s the limit, ok?” Prompto sniffed a little as he gazed up at the prince.

Noctis was quick to agree, hurrying over to lay a small kiss on Prompto’s head.  “You’re doing so good for me,” he murmured into the soft blond locks. “I’d never want to cause you more pain than you want.”

The prince straightened back up and laid a matching stripe on Prompto’s other thigh, the pained-but-pleasured moan Prompto let out going straight to his dick. “Alright, then, I think that’s punishment enough.”

One hand on his renewing erection, Noctis dropped to his knees behind Prompto and he ran his hand up the back of the blonde’s thigh before sliding his thumb between his perfect ass cheeks and pressing against the blonde’s entrance. He began alternating between rubbing it in a circular motion, and pressing lightly against the puckered muscle. “Look in Nyx’s eyes while I talk to you, ok?”

Prompto nodded, quickly complying with his orders. The Glaive’s eyes were dark and a lustful smile played across his lips.

Noctis’s voice was husky. “Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Prom?”

“No, Your Majesty.” Prompto stared at Nyx, gaze never wavering as the prince slowly worked his way inside his body.

“So you’re just a slut with your mouth? You can’t be that good and be a total virgin.”

Prompto’s cheeks reddened as he glanced at the Prince before turning back to Nyx as he was directed. “I’ve sucked my fair share of cock, Your Majesty.” He pressed back into Noctis’s gently curious thumb, moaning lightly as the prince finally pressed it in further. “Does that bother y-you?" The blonde gasped as he felt Noctis's knuckle force it's way through his asshole.

Noctis removed his hand from the cleft of Prompto’s ass, grinning as the boy whined at the sudden desertion.  He instead took hold of one milky white ass cheek, squeezing it hard. “Hmm, well on the one hand,” he squeezed even harder, eliciting a small whimper from Prompto. “I do like the results. I have to say you're really fucking good at being a cockslut. Anyone I know?”

Prompto let out a nervous giggle. “Uh…actually yeah. Nyx, for one.”

The Glaive smiled and waved to Noctis when the prince glanced his way. Noctis dug his fingers in harder, loving the feeling of tension in Prompto’s muscle as the freckled youth forced himself to not shy away from the pain. “And who for two?”

“…Cor. And, uhm, Libertus a bunch of times. Uhhh…my history professor last semester. Some of the track team in highschool…the coach…”

“Damn, Prom, you really are a whore. Is that all?”

“You can’t tell me all those times Drautos has called you into his office were really for demerits.” Nyx called out helpfully from across the room.

Prompto reddened. “Yeah, no, I've blown him quite a few times. Though a couple of them were just so he could…ah…spank me. He's really into that.”

“Huh, all those cocks, and not one found its way into your asshole?" Noctis whispered viciously into his ear as he  _twisted_ the fingers dug into Prompto's ass, making him whimper louder. Across from them, Nyx spat in his palm, putting his hand down his pants to touch himself as he watched the show.

"What about you? You ever stick your dick in someone else? Get a blowie from a Glaive?” Noctis let go of Prompto’s ass, noting with a smile that the deep grooves where his fingers had been were already bruising nicely. He pulled Prompto back against him and grasped his dick firmly, giving it a few strokes until the blonde began to gasp out his pleasure.

“N..no. Never fucked anyone—oh gods, yes!” The blonde shuddered beneath Noctis’s ministrations, and he leaned back into the prince as his orgasm built up. “Six, Noct, I’m so close—“

Noctis stopped as abruptly as he started and gently shoved Prompto away. “I thought I told you not to call me that tonight? You just don’t learn, do you?”

Noctis retrieved the belt from where he’d abandoned it and circled to Prompto’s front as he righted himself into his submissive position once more. Noctis looped one end of the belt around each hand, placing the length of the strap behind the blonde’s head. “Open.” He commanded, shoving his dick in Prompto’s mouth as soon as his pretty lips parted.

“Don’t you dare come before me.” Using the belt as leverage, Noctis mercilessly fucked Prompto’s mouth like he’d been dreaming he’d do to his ass for years, now. Responding to the control, Prompto grasped his hands behind his back, letting Noctis be completely in charge as his prince sat up a brutal pace.

Nyx stood, no longer able to sit idly by. He shed his pants and shirt, and got to his knees behind the blonde. He placed a steadying hand on the younger man’s backside, sliding down to cup his perfectly round cheek over where Noctis’s fingerprints were left behind.

“You’re nothing but a godsdamned slut, you know that?” He growled into Prompto’s ear as he squeezed the same abused cheek. “You don’t deserve the prince’s cock.”

He settled himself behind the blonde, his erection pressing into the boy’s back as Noctis continued to fuck his mouth with abandon. He reached around and grasped Prompto’s dick and began jerking him off roughly as he continued to drop demeaning remarks into the freckled youth’s ear, grinning as his dick responded.

Noctis thrust into Prompto’s throat one last time, holding his head in place as he spent his seed, loving how the blonde’s throat closed around his cock as he choked on the prince’s spunk.

He slowly withdrew his dick, letting it slide out of Prompto’s mouth, dragging spit and some come with it. “You ok?” He asked quietly, cupping Prompto’s cheek gently in his hand.

The blonde nodded and Noctis leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled back a little and smiled. “Good. Now be a good whore and suck Nyx off. And if you come before he does, you won’t like the punishment.”

Prompto gave the prince a wicked smile and turned around. Since Nyx was on the floor already, the blonde got on his elbows, ass in the air, and scooched his way to the nice large cock waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around the Glaive’s thighs, sucking only at the tip of his dick in a light tease before taking it all in. He was anticipating the light slap of the belt across his ass, and was able to keep from sinking his teeth into the dick in his mouth as Noctis built up a rhythm of almost gentle strikes.

Prompto hummed his favorite tune as he sucked harder. He could feel his own orgasm building yet again and didn’t know if he would be able to stop it this time, so he was determined to get the Glaive off first. Nyx threw his head back as he began thrusting up into the warmth. “Gods I’m gonna…I’m gonna…”

Prompto grinned as his mouth was flooded with semen once more. He swallowed most of it, but some dribbled down onto the tile below them. Knowing better than to ignore the mess (ok, maybe he’d sucked Iggy off once or twice, too, but he wanted to keep that to himself), Prompto quickly ran his tongue along the floor, lapping up the rapidly cooling spend.

“You’ve got yourself a real gem, here, Prince.” Nyx said as he watched Prompto crawl his way back to Noctis.

He sat back on his knees, come smeared on his face and sweat soaked bangs hanging limply in his eyes. “Please, Your Highness, _please_ may I come now?”

Noctis let gave him a drawn out sigh as he considered. Finally he smiled benignly and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the end of Prompto’s nose.

“No.” He said simply, and turned to help Nyx to his feet.

Prompto sputtered. “But…but I did everything you asked!”

The two men approached him, each reaching out to run a hand through Prompto’s hair. “Yeah,” Noctis murmured, “and you did real good, too. But tonight is about _my_ pleasure. And it would _please me_ if you came only while I was holding you down and fucking you into the mattress while Nyx here takes some photos and sends them to Ignis and Gladio to show them what they’re missing.”

Prompto’s eyes darted wildly from Noctis to Nyx to his own ragingly hard cock to the erections the two men before him were already growing. He nodded enthusiastically.  “Yeah. Your plan. I like your plan better. Let’s do that.”

“Well, come along then, my whore.”

Noctis and Nyx turned from Prompto, heading to the hall that lead to the master bedroom where they would continue to debauch the young man.

He happily crawled along after them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I am no longer making predictions of when my stories will release new chapters, but I'm about half way done with the final one for Right Under our Noses, so that will hopefully be out soonish. Chocobo is taking a bit longer to properly get together, but it's shaping up nicely, and I have some bones for my long overdue givaway fics. See you guys soon!


End file.
